Porque simplemente te amo
by ZafiroSxS'n
Summary: Porque me decepcione cuando mi primer beso no fue contigo. Porque podías matarme o revivirme con una sola mirada. Porque cuando me hiciste el amor, me hiciste sentir la persona más amada del universo. A.U. Lemon One-Shot. Celebrando el mas hermoso mes (obviamente el SasuSaku)


**Advertencia: Contiene escenas _eróticas_ explicitas así que si no te gusta el genero abstente de leer. Por otra parte si te gusta ¡Disfrútalo! ;)**

**Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen :(. Ya saben sonde Msashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es completamente mía.**

**_._**

**_PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE TE AMO_**

**_._**

**_ZafiroSxS'n_**

**_._**

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Tu hermano es tan guapo!—suspire diciéndole por enésima vez a tu hermana, que simplemente rodaba los ojos. Entendía su razón por la cual hacia esas expresiones y es que tu hermana sólo te podía ver con ojos de eso, hermandad. Más sin en cambió el como yo te veía era tan diferente. _Porque _ me traes vuelta loca.

— ¡Hay Sakura! aun no entiendo lo que le ves—me dice pero es que ella no puede entender el por qué me gustas tanto.

—Hay chicos mucho más interesante que el—dice, pero yo no lo acepto. _Porque _ tú siempre has sido mi único amor.

—Eso lo dices porque es tu hermano—contraataco, ella no me dice nada.

—Tal vez sea por eso, sería extraño si lo veo de otra forma—me lo dice sonriendo—además es un patán—eso me enoja, no puedo creer que se haya referido a ti de esa manera.

— ¡No lo es!—te defiendo. _Porque_ no lo eres. Yo lo sé por la forma en como me tratas. Siempre eres amable conmigo, me sonríes y sé que no lo haces con las demás amigas de tu hermana Ino o simplemente otras chicas, y eso me hace sentir de cierta manera especial para ti. _Porque _ espero serlo.

— ¡Ash! ¡Olvídalo! Es imposible razonar contigo cuando se trata de Sasuke—sonrío. _Porque _ tiene razón, suelo convertirme en una fiera cuando se trata de ti—voy por un poco de jugo, espérame aquí.

Tu hermana se va y de inmediato volteo a mirarte. _Porque_ no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Te veo hablando con tus amigos comentando cosas triviales, le das un trago a tu cerveza sin hacerle ningún gesto, me sorprendo, si yo le diera un trago seguramente la escupiría. Entonces tú volteas y me miras directamente a los ojos. Obviamente te das cuenta que te estaba mirando y ahí está de nuevo. Me sonríes. Esa sonrisa que sólo me dedicas a mí.

Me sonrojo y sé que tú lo notas. Y me sonrojó aún más. De pronto dejas de escuchar a tu amigo rubio y te comienzas a acercar a mí. Los nervios me invaden y coloco torpemente mis manos en mi pequeña falda. Me pregunto por qué pensé en ponérmela. Mis piernas eran como dos espaguetis. De pronto me apena el hecho de que las veas. Trate de bajar un poco más la falda, pero me es imposible.

—Sakura—dices mi nombre y yo alzo la mirada para verte a los ojos. Esos lindos ojos negros que tanto me gustan de ti. _Porque_ son tuyos.

—Ho… ¡Hola!—tartamudeo y me reprendo por eso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola?— preguntas mientras acaricias mi cabeza en un gesto inocente, como lo harías con tu hermana y eso me molesta. Pero también me gusta. _Porque_ siento el frío roce de tus manos.

—Fue por algo de jugo—Te sonrío. Intentó ser coqueta como lo decía aquella revista que vi en la biblioteca. Pero no se sí funcionará contigo. Pero me devuelves la sonrisa y nuevamente me pierdo en ella.

—Encontré un nuevo libro que podría gustarte—me dices y sé que mi cara se ilumina.

— ¿De verdad? Me encantaría leerlo ¿de qué va?—te pregunto tratando de sacar más tema del que pueda agarrarme para hablar contigo. _Porque_ necesito hablar más contigo.

—Bueno trata de… —pero en ese instante te interrumpe tu amigo Naruto llamándote. _Porque_ es hora de irte. Me decepciono un poco. _Porque_ no podré seguir charlando contigo. Tú haces una mueca de fastidio

—Creo que tendremos que hablar de eso en otra ocasión—te sonrió asintiendo. Te levantas y te diriges hacia ellos. Sonríes y sin más te vas. Quisiera que vinieras y me pidieras que fuera contigo, pero sé que no querrías a una niña de trece años junto a ti. No en ese momento cuando vas de fiesta con ellos. _Porque_ el simple hecho de que me hablarás de libros y nos lleváramos bien no quiere decir que me quieras como tu novia.

— ¡Hey Sakura! — me grita tu hermana, volteó y veo que está con algunos chicos de nuestro salón, me hace señas para acercarme y sin rechistar lo hago. Ocultando por completo el hecho de sentirme mal. _Porque_ no te llamaría la atención una niña como yo.

::::::::::::::

_Porque_ a los dieciséis años casi muero y todo por tu culpa. _Porque_ verte desnudo de la cintura para arriba fue demasiado para mi corazón y mis alborotadas hormonas de adolescente. Tú no te das cuenta y espero que no lo hagas. Sería jodidamente vergonzoso. Pero aun así no puedo dejar de verte. Ese six-pack me sorprende, me pregunto cómo se sentiría pasar mis manos por tu duro abdomen. Me sonrojo por el pervertido pensamiento que tuve de ti. Que dirías de mí si tuvieras el poder de leer la mente.

—Sakura—me hablas cuando te das cuenta de mi presencia, pero tu vos suena más ronca de lo normal, tal vez sea porque seguramente estas medio dormido

—Pensé que estabas dormida—cuestionas.

—Necesitaba un poco de agua—respondo quitando la vista de tu cuerpo y dirigiéndome a la jarra.

— ¿Ino está dormida? —preguntas por tu hermana, yo asiento sin responderte. _Porque_ estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa para hablar._ Porque_ sé que mi voz fallara. Me bebo rápidamente el agua y volteo a verte. Me miras de una manera extraña que no logró descifrar. Pero yo por mi lado pienso en lo mucho que me encantaría besar tus labios. Miro el reloj. Son exactamente las 12:00 am en punto. Sonrió. _Porque_ es tu cumpleaños y yo seré la primera en decírtelo. Regreso mi mirada topándome con tus hermosos ojos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Digo y me acerco a ti— ¿Puedo? – te pregunto tratando de disimular mi impaciencia por tocarte. Tú sonríes.

— ¡Claro! –me dices y abres tus brazos esperando por mí. Me acerco y rodeó tu cintura con mis brazos, mientras tú rodeas mis hombros. Te estrujo fuertemente e inhalo tu olor discretamente. _Porque_ siento como todos mis sentidos son despertados por tu toque. Y me doy cuenta que la piel de mis senos toca tu piel desnuda a causa de mi escote y reprimo un gemido._ Porque_ sé que sería demasiado vergonzoso e incómodo para ambos. Pero aun así sin poder evitarlo recorro suavemente mis manos hacia arriba rozando gentilmente con la yema de mis dedos tu exquisita espalda. Tú aprietas el agarre y escondes tu rostro en mi cabello.

— ¡Maldición! –susurras y me doy cuenta de lo atrevida que me he portado. Te aparto amablemente. Tú te sorprendes por mi acción.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –menciono torpemente contando con que ya te lo había dicho.

Sonríes y te acercas a mí. No dices nada, acaricias mi cabeza y sin más te vas.

Siento como aún me quema tu toque. Tu olor aún lo siento en todo mi cuerpo. Y sé que será difícil no recordarlo. Y me molesta por que me confirma el amor que aún te sigo teniendo. No importa el tiempo que pase ni cuantos chicos conozca. _Porque_ tú sigues siendo amable y lindo conmigo. Porque ahora me doy cuenta cuán hermoso eres y cuanto deseó que estés entre mis piernas. _Porque_ mis hormonas no me dejan en paz y sólo pienso en ti. _Porque_ al único que puedo ver desnudo en mi cama. Sigues siendo tú.

Y duele saber que tú no me ves más que la mejor amiga de tu hermana. Y que eres lindo conmigo. _Porque_ eres amable por naturaleza.

_Porque _esa fue la primera vez que tuve un sueño húmedo contigo. _Porque_ peor aún, fue en la cama de tu hermana.

A la mañana siguiente toca comida familiar con tus papas por tu cumpleaños y como si yo fuera de tu familia no me dejan faltar a ella. Tú te desapareces desde la mañana lo cual me hace sentir enormemente decepcionada. Quería que me vieras con aquel vestido rojo que compre especialmente para ti.

_Porque_ sé que es tu color favorito.

Cuando llega la tarde, todo esta listo para la comida. Tú aún no has vuelto y eso me pone ansiosa. _Porque_ creo que ha llegado el momento de decirte lo que siento por ti. _Porque_ tú hermana me apoya y eso me da valor. La cual está en la ventana. Esperando tú regreso.

— ¡Ahí viene! –anuncia preparándonos para recibirte como es debido.

Abres la puerta y todos gritan la felicitación, pero yo me quedo muda. Y sólo observo a la hermosa chica pelirroja que está aún lado de ti. No me pasa desapercibido el detalle de que la tienes tomada de la mano. La observo y notó lo cuán increíble se ve con aquel vestido rojo. Y deseó arrancar el mío. _Porque_ ni en cien años podría verme como ella. Sólo pienso cuán estúpida he llegado a ser. Pensando en que podríamos llegar a algo más.

— ¿Y quién es esta preciosa chica? –pregunta tu madre Mikoto. Y algo se quiebra en mi interior.

_Porque_ no quiero saber tu respuesta.

—Es mi novia—afirmas. _Porque _lo que se había quebrado, era mi corazón. Todos sonríen y te felicitan por la grandiosa elección.

—Sakura… —susurra Ino a mi lado. Volteo a mirarla y sonrió. Pero las lágrimas no me dejan descifrar su expresión. Sólo siento como me toma del brazo y sin que tú te des cuenta me aleja de ahí.

— ¡Lo siento Sakura! Jamás pensé que el... –pero ella no tiene la culpa. _Porque_ ni siquiera tú la tienes. _Porque _fui yo la que se hizo ilusiones sola.

—Está bien Ino, supongo que era lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta que él no es para mí—susurro entre sollozos.

—Salgamos antes de que se den cuenta—le sonrió y ella me toma de la mano mostrándome su apoyo.

Ambas salimos al patio. Yo sin ningún rastro de lágrimas. Empujo mi corazón hecho pedazos hasta el fondo de mí ser y sonrió. Tu amigo Naruto se acerca a mí.

— ¡Sakura-chan! Pero que linda te ves'ttebayo—me halaga y yo le sonrió. Me avergüenza el hecho que lo dijera tan alto y me sonrojo. Instintivamente volteó a mirarte y tú también lo haces. Me topo con tu mirada y las lágrimas amenazan con volver, así que dejo de hacerlo y volteo a otra parte. Evitando por completo tu mirada. _Porque_ lo necesito.

Naruto me presenta a una linda morena que es su novia y luego se va a reunir contigo. Decido evitarte por completo el resto de la velada y me dedico a estar con tu hermana.

Quiero y decido matar este amor que ciento por ti. _Porque_ me hace daño. Pero era jodidamente estúpido. _Porque_ sabía que este amor no iba a morir y me iba a matar.

_:::::::::::::_

_Porque_ los dieciocho años no son tan especiales como me los han hecho creer. Lo único bueno de eso es el alcohol. Y como era la primera vez que lo probaba. Decidí hacerlo con una cerveza. _Porque_ era la que tú acostumbras tomar.

Mi casa está llena de gente y me sorprende. _Porque_ no soy exactamente la chica popular del colegio como tú lo eras. Pero tu hermana lo es.

— ¡Vamos Sakurah! –Grita Ino demasiado borracha— ¡Tienes que tomártela de fondo! –ordena y yo lo hago. El alcohol pasa por mi garganta como sí ya estuviese acostumbrada a él. Todos gritan ante mi hallazgo y sonrió. Aún no puedo creer que tenga mucho más aguante que tu hermana aun cuando es mi primera vez probándolo.

Comienzo a escuchar los murmullos de las personas y los gritos de las chicas no se hacen esperar. Y entonces te veo a lo lejos. Tan desgraciadamente sexy como siempre y el deseo abrazador de hacerte el amor me invade.

Te acercas a mí y sonríes.

— ¡Eh! Bruto, pensé que no vendrías—se queja tu hermana en tu oído mientras se cuelga de tu brazo. La miras con cara de pocos amigos debido a que ya estaba ebria.

—Estaba trabajando sabes—reclamas y entonces la veo a ella. Que está justo detrás de ti. Ella me sonríe.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura! —dice y yo sonrió por no ser grosera. Pero me molesta el hecho de que este ahí. _Porque_ la habías traído a mi cumpleaños.

— ¡Felicidades Sakura-chan—dice Naruto y me abraza. Yo le correspondo el abrazo y siento tu mirada, así que te la devuelvo. Y no te dejo de mirar.

— ¡Mira Sakura! Él es Suiguetzu—me dice Ino, yo volteo a verla y me topo con un chico de extraño cabello color blanco y con sonrisa traviesa—es un amigo de mi hermano y pos supuesto mío—volteo a verte y tienes el ceño fruncido. Te ignoro y me acerco a él tambaleando y le estrechó la mano.

— ¡Mucho gusto!—le digo y sin esperármelo el me abraza.

— ¡Muchas felicidades! –dice y yo le correspondo el abrazo.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –preguntas interrumpiendo nuestro abrazo. Volteo a mirarte y me sorprende el deje de molestia en tus ojos. Lo cual no sé _por qué._

— ¡Claro! –te respondo y comienzo a dirigirme al interior de la casa. Siento tu presencia detrás de mí y sé que me estas siguiendo.

Dentro está completamente vacío y silencioso. Tropiezo con varias cosas pero tú logras sostenerme evitando que caiga. Y tu tacto me quema. Llegamos a mi habitación, lo cual no sé _por qué_ te dirigí hasta aquí. Pero tú no protestas y sólo te quedas parado ahí.

— ¿Y bien? –pregunto un tanto ansiosa y arrastrando las palabras por culpa del alcohol.

— ¿Te la estás pasando bien? –preguntas yo sonrió y me siento en la orilla de mi cama.

— ¡Muy bien! –lo digo más entusiasmada de lo que esperaba. Tú sonríes y das un paso más cerca.

—Veo que lo del alcohol lo llevas muy bien—comentas. Y valla que lo sé.

— ¡Sí! No sabía lo bien que se siente olvidarte un poco de todo—sisee esperando que leyeras la verdad entre mis palabras. Pero no lo haces. Nos quedamos callados durante unos segundos.

—Sakura—me llamas— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –agregas y siento como mi corazón da un vuelco.

— ¡Gracias! –te respondo sonriendo. Te acercas un paso más y llegas a mí. Me tiendes tu mano y yo indecisa, la tomo. Me levanto y entrelazas tus dedos con los míos.

— ¿Puedo? –preguntas y el pequeño flasback llega mi a cuando te pregunte lo mismo hace dos años.

Asiento y sin más deslizas tus manos en mi cintura y me abrazas. Yo me quedo quieta por un momento y no es _porque_ no quiera moverme. Si no _porque_ no sé cómo tocarte. Aun así decido subir mis brazos a tus anchos hombros y cierro la distancia que nos separa. Puedo sentir por completo tu cuerpo.

_Porque_ encaja perfectamente con el mío.

— ¡Te vez preciosa! –Declaras y me sonrojo—ese vestido siempre me gusto—agregas y sé que mi corazón está a punto de explotar. _Porque_ te das cuenta que era el mismo vestido que use ese día. Cuando mis esperanza y mi corazón se fueron a la mierda. Trato de separarme de ti, pero tú me lo impides.

— ¡¿Sasuke?! –te llamo pero tú no me respondes, sin en cambio aprietas el agarre y hundes tu rostro en mi cuello. Y accidentalmente rosas tus labios con la delicada piel. _Porque_ piensas que me lo creo._ Porque_ tú haces que lo parezca pero yo me doy cuenta.

— ¡Ahh! –un gemido involuntario sale de mi boca. Pero sé que algo activo en ti. _Porque_ ahora recorres tu lengua sobre mi cuello sin ningún pudor—Sasukehh—gimo con más fuerza

— ¿qué haces? –te pregunto, pero tú no respondes y sólo te alejas. Lo cual me hace sentir sola en el momento.

Me miras y sé que estás a punto de irte. _Porque_ lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Das media vuelta, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir esta vez.

—Sasuke—te llamo, tú dudas en voltear pero lo haces de todos modos y yo aprovecho esa oportunidad para juntar mis labios con los tuyos. Tan sólo un roce y tu estas sorprendido y estático. Pero en cuanto te das cuenta de la situación.

Deslizas tus largas y blancas manos en mi cabello, me tomas de la nuca y profundizas el beso. No puedo pensar en nada más que en tus labios.

Un gemido sale de mi boca y tú aprovechas para introducir tu lengua a mi cavidad y en ese momento sé que no podré olvidar jamás tu sabor.

— ¡Sakura! –susurras sobre mis labios tan maldita mente sensual que logras que moje las bragas. Y sé que te quiero aunque sea una vez. Y te lo hago saber.

—Sasuke...hazme el amor—pido. Te separas un poco de mi para mirarme. Tus ojos están nublados y sé que es por el deseo. _Porque_ sé que es tan peligroso como lo siento yo.

— ¿sabes cuantos años he estado esperando que me lo pidas? –declaras pero no me enteró de nada más. _Porque_ tus labios nuevamente están en los míos. Y me vuelve loca.

Dirigió mis manos a tu camisa y comienzo a desabrochar los botones. Tú llevas tus manos a mi cadera y la deslizas hasta cubrir por completo mi trasero con tus manos. Le das un leve apretón y yo gimo en respuesta. Juntas tus caderas a las mías y siento el poderoso bulto en tus pantalones. Lo cual provoca que me moje más.

Cuando término la labor con tu camisa, me dedico a acariciarte y el six-pack que tenías la primera vez que te abrace; lo habías convertido en ocho. Y las ganas de pasar mi lengua por todas esas ondas me invadieron. Despegue mis labios de los tuyos y me dirigí hacia tu cuello. _Porque_ quería recordar cada parte de tu cuerpo.

— ¡Sakura! –gimes en mi oído y me siento feliz de que yo sea la que logra hacerte gemir. A ti el chico serio y arrogante que no me había detenido a apreciar antes. _Porque_ era una niña. Pero ahora era diferente y me encantaba.

Tus manos viajaron al cierre de mi vestido y en un solo movimiento te deshiciste de él. Dejándome sólo en bragas.

Te alejaste de mí y te dedicaste a mirarme. Entonces recordé que no me gustaban mis piernas _porque_ parecían dos fideos y mis senos eran pequeños.

Pero entonces me mirarte de una forma en la que me hiciste sentir hermosa.

Te acercaste a mí.

— ¿Sabes cuan imbécil me tienen esas piernas tuyas? –me preguntas y yo me descoloco un poco sin entender tus palabras. Te das cuenta de ello y me las acaricias— ¡Son preciosas! –afirmas.

Me tumbas en la cama. Siento tu peso sobre el mío y me encanta. Me besas dulcemente. Pero yo quiero que me beses como sí no existiera un mañana. Con desesperación como sí lo estuvieras esperando desde mucho tiempo. Te lo hago saber. Muerdo tu labio. Tú gruñes en respuesta y me besas con mucha más fuerza.

Mientras estas distraído en mi boca yo bajo mis manos hacia tus pantalones y en un movimiento rápido lo desabrocho. Tú no te das cuenta, pero cuando toco tu erección me miras.

—Sakura—adviertes pero a mí no me importa.

—Te dije que me hicieras el amor—te recuerdo—pero yo quiero hacerte el amor—afirmo. Tú sonríes divertido pero no te rindes. Sin en cambio tomas mis manos y las alzas en mi cabeza evitando por completo tocarte. Eso me frustra pero no declinas de tu acción.

Bajas la cabeza y Tomás sin previo aviso uno de mis pezones.

— ¡Ahhh! –gritó lo cual provoca que sonrías pero no paras y sigues con tu acción. Nunca en mis más locos sueños creía que tú estarías alguna vez así conmigo. Pero ahora que lo estas no pienso dejarte. _Porque_ te haría mío.

Dejas de saborear mis senos y te miro. Me asusta por un momento tu mirada. Y es que me prometes millones de cosas que tengo miedo de que las cumplas. _Porque _sé que lo harás.

Sueltas mis manos y bajas repartiendo besos...hasta qué te topas con el borde de mis bragas, las cuales en un instante te desases de ellas dejándome completamente expuesta ante ti. Abres mis piernas y el miedo me invade por lo que estás a punto de hacer, pero me vuelvo osada y te incito a hacerlo. Levanto un poco las caderas. Tú lo captas y en menos de un segundo te siento en mi entrada.

— ¡Ahhh! Sasuke—gimo con fuerza, bajo mis manos hacia tus azabaches cabellos y los tomo entre mis dedos halando con fuerza. Gruñes contra mí. Y entonces recuerdo que quiero hacerte el amor y te halo hacia arriba. Me miras sorprendido, pero yo sólo te sonrió y te beso. Me correspondes y en un movimiento te doy la vuelta. Me siento a horcadas sobre ti. Y me acuesto sobre ti rozando mis pechos con el tuyo regalándonos una deliciosa descarga eléctrica. Te doy un dulce beso en los labios y comienzo el recorrido hacia el sur de tu hermosa anatomía. Bajó por completo los pantalones junto con tus bóxers. Liberando tu miembro completamente erecto. Lamo un poco la punta.

— ¡ahh! Mierda Sakura—gruñes. _Porque_ quiero volverte loco. Meto un poco más hasta tocar mi garganta y un verdadero gemido sale de tus labios. Sonrió

Saco tu miembro y le doy una última lametada. Te torturo. _Porque_ aún no quiero que termines. _Porque_ quiero que llegues junto a mí.

Me levanto y tú gruñes en protesta. Lo cual no me importa. Me siento a horcadas nuevamente sobre ti. Tu miembro queda justo entre mis pliegues. Me mandas una mirada interrogante.

Comienzo a moverme.

— ¡Sakurah! –

—Sasuke—gimo, mientras miro tu rostro plegado de placer. Sé qué justamente el mío está exactamente igual. Bajo nuevamente y coloco un beso en tus labios, pero antes de que pueda separarme tú me tomas de la nuca y profundizas el beso.

— ¡Móntame Sakura!—pides, no más bien ordenas. Y yo sin rechistar acepto y me deslizo sobre tu erección. Sintiéndote enorme en mi interior.

—Sasuke—repito tu nombre. _Porque _sé que nunca me cansare de decirlo. Tú me tomas de la cadera y marcas tu propio ritmo. Que cada vez aumenta con más fuerza. Siento como mis pechos rebotan por la fuerza de las embestidas y siento como de increíble es sentirse unida a ti. Cierro los ojos disfrutando de la unión y el poderoso sentimiento que me embarga. Tocamos un punto bastante placentero para ambos y gimo con fuerza arqueando me hacia atrás. Pero retomo el ritmo.

— ¿sabes cuán hermosa te ves ahí? –me preguntas logrando sonrojarme y hacerme sentir avergonzada.

Te sientas mientras aún estamos unidos y me abrazas hacia ti. Besas mi cuello y eso me mata. _Porque_ me haces sentir increíble. No era virgen y estaba bien. _Porque_ inconscientemente la perdí para que cuando tú y yo estuviéramos juntos. No perdiéramos el tiempo en dulzura y dolor. Quería que me amaras como seguramente amabas a una mujer.

— ¡Joder Sakura! estoy...a punto— me adviertes pero yo quiero que lo hagas.

— ¡Hazlo Sasuke! ...quiero que lo hagas dentro de mí—declaro.

Y así lo haces. Juntos llegamos al jodido nirvana. Exhaustos, sudorosos y felices.

Te miro a los ojos y sé que esto apenas empieza.

Me acuestas sobre mi espalda aún unida a ti. Puedo sentir como ya estas duró dentro de mí. Y me remuevo ansiosa. Tú gruñes y me das una increíble estocada.

— ¡Ahhh!—grito. El orgasmo anterior me deja sensible y eso tú lo sabes.

—Carajo Sakura—comienzas a decir impropios—quiero follarte toda la noche—declaras y yo no puedo estar más feliz.

—Hazlo Sasuke... –te imploro nuevamente. _Porque_ la idea de que en este momento te separes de mi me aterra. No sé qué pueda esperar en la mañana pero por el momento quiero aferrarme a ti y que tu no me sueltes.

Ahora podía entender por qué sobrevaloraban los dieciocho años. No era para nada en vano.

La mañana llega, recordando como el sueño y el cansancio nos vence a ambos. Me doy cuenta que estoy sobré ti. Mi cabeza está sobre tu pecho y una de mis piernas está entre las tuyas. Siento tu tranquila respiración bajo mi mejilla. Trato de levantarme para poder mirarte. Pero tú me lo impides. Aprietas tu mano que está en mi cintura. Así qué decido jugarte sucio, alzo mi cabeza y te doy un beso en la barbilla. Te retuerces ante el contacto. Sé que es tu punto débil. Lo descubrí la noche anterior. En un movimiento rápido me colocas debajo de ti. Y me besas.

Me pierdo nuevamente en tus labios y no noto cuando se abre la puerta hasta que un carraspeo llega a nuestros oídos. Tú te separas irritado por la interrupción y mientras nos levantamos la melena pelirroja de tu novia llega a mis ojos. Y sé que el color se va de mi rostro.

—Karin—siseas el nombre de la chica que por extraño que parezca y aún más a mí nos mira divertida. No hay enojo. Y la escena que esperaba rompiéndote el rostro no estaba ahí.

—Tus padres llamaron, vienen para acá—me informa pero yo no puedo entender nada—Era la única completamente sobria para contestarles—se justifica pensando que mi cara de poker es por eso y no por el hecho de que te haya encontrado en la cama conmigo y no hacer nada al respecto.

Te miro buscando algo en tu rostro pero tú estás completamente relajado. Como sí la que estuviera en frente fuera tu hermana y no tu novia.

—Gracias Karin—dices al fin ella te sonríe y luego a mí y sin más se va.

— ¿cómo es que...? –comienzo a hablarte torpemente, tratando de entender pero por más que me esfuerce es imposible...

—Karin, no es mi novia—declaras y yo te veo con sorpresa. Me miras—Nunca lo fue—y entonces ahora sí siento que me perdí de algo importante. Y poco a poco las piezas del rompecabezas fueron encajando cada una en su lugar. Te sonrió. Sabes que lo sé. Y sin más te abalanzas sobre mi besándome.

— ¡Te amo Sasuke! –te digo y te abrazo sin esperar una respuesta. Pero tú te empeñas en dármela.

—Pensé que nunca me lo dirías—declaras y logras que mi corazón explote. Y retomas lo que iniciamos antes de que nos interrumpieran.

_:::::::::_

_Porque nunca imagine que llegaría a amar a alguien como te amo a ti. Porque desde aquella vez que Ino me llevo a tu casa me robaste el corazón. Porque aquella desesperación de que tú, el chico de once años tan lindo como ninguno me hablara no me dejaba en paz. Porque me decepcione cuando mi primer beso no fue contigo. Porque una pequeña parte de mi corazón moría cada vez que te veía siendo amable con alguna chica. Porque volvía a reconstruirse cuando eras amable conmigo y me hacías sentir única. Porque con cada día que pasaba me sorprendías y no podía predecir de qué forma lo harías. Porque podías matarme o revivirme con una sola mirada. Porque cuando me hiciste el amor, me hiciste sentir la persona más amada del universo. Porque cuando me propusiste matrimonio quería morir de felicidad. Porque cuando acepte supe que tú también querías morir. Porque cada vez que hacíamos el amor, me encantaba escuchar tus palabras de amor. Porque cuando te dije que estaba embarazada, lloraste. Porque cuando llego esa personita supe que nuestra felicidad era única y hermosa. Porque tú eras feliz y eso me bastaba. Porque aunque tu rostro marcara los años y tu cabeza comenzara a teñirse de blanco. Tu belleza seguía siendo imaginable. Porque sabía que yo moriría antes que tú. Porque eso estaba bien para mí. Porque sabía que tú no lo aceptabas. Porque no tenía miedo. Porque sabía que nos reuniríamos nuevamente. Porque sabía que mi amor por ti era eterno. Porque sé que ahora estás leyendo esto y te tiembla la mano y haces lo posible por reprimir las lágrimas. Porque te conozco como nadie pides a nuestra hija que salga junto con nuestros nietos y su marido. Porque eres egoísta y sólo quieres estas palabras para ti. Porque son para ti. Y sólo quiero que tú las tengas. Porque Sasuke Uchiha te amo como nadie. Porque sigo esperando por ti, pero no te apresures. Porque te espero sentada. Porque te esperare todo lo que sea necesario. Porque simplemente te amo._

_Tuya Sakura._

**_~FIN~_**

_Porque el amor cuando no muere, mata. Porque amores que matan nunca mueren._

**Bueno aprovechando que estamos en el mas hermoso mes (sea el mes SASUSAKU) les traigo este One-shot con todo mi amor. Ya saben que a mi me encanta escribir en momentos de locura y pues este fue uno de ellos. Espero que lo disfrute muchísimo, porque yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**_  
_

**Dejemme su opinión en los comentarios, que es mi mayor recompensa al escribir. **

**Nos seguimos leyendo y ¡Feliz mes Sasusaku!**

_**ZafiroSxS'n**_


End file.
